


It Feels Just Like We're Falling for the First Time

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cohabitation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other, Pets, nonbinary partner 1/nonbinary partner 2 trying to figure out how to propose to each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Miri would write Jae's name in the sky. And Jae can't believe moments with Miri are still so fresh. It's why they know they want to propose. But getting there is half the battle.





	It Feels Just Like We're Falling for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



Miri imagines taking Jae to a garden show. Thousands and thousands of flowers, and in the middle of it--them. The way the light would come slowly over the flowers as the day passed them by, and the answering color would make Jae positively shine in the middle of the colorful brightness. They knew it was way past some kind of over the top stereotype. Something that maybe they shouldn’t even really want to happen. It was just that they really wanted Jae to remember the way they could shine.

The day of the garden show, it rains, a torrential downpour that no one has any reason being out in. Instead of going anywhere, they sit across from each other in their comfy chairs and sip cocoa and watch the rain fall.

Jae has been looking at Miri like there’s something they want to say. Maybe it’s something about missing the flower show, but whatever it is, it just never materializes in the air. Jae doesn’t say anything.

Baseball? Maybe baseball. Jae likes baseball, but probably not the crowd of a public game. They like to sit across from each other and read. Rest. Play with their dogs and cats. Restful things, quiet things, and things that minimize having to deal with a whole lot of people who think non-binary people don’t exist. That’s what it is, really, so Miri does feel a bit awful for wanting this, this one thing, to be so very, very big.

Miri would write Jae’s name in the clouds. Take Jae up in a hot air balloon just to see it. A hot air balloon doesn’t involve that many people, right? They won’t have to deal with that much even compared to a normal work day.

Maybe the hot air balloon is really how it should go.

Miri can’t decide, and they know that Jae can see something is going on, by now.

“Miri?” Jae finally asks.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Jae.”

“It’s just…”

Miri steps closer to them and puts their arms around behind Jae. When they are touching, it all feels so simple. They feel each other relax. “I’m fine. I’ve never been better. You’re here.” Miri pulls Jae in for a kiss. They never want it to stop. And it only does when they both absolutely need to breathe.

As it ends, Jae pulls away blushing so that their cheeks are _bright bright bright_ and they smile. “Can’t believe you can still make me feel like that, like it’s the first time.”

Miri grins up at Jae. The kiss brings peace into their eyes and helps them relax. This. This right here, this quiet peace, this is what Miri and Jae have worked so hard to find and cultivate.

So why does Miri need this to be so very _big_ and flashy?

Maybe because the idea of writing out everything that is in their heart when it comes to Jae is just so very tempting. 

The relaxed moment dissipates like so much calming mist gone in the next second. Miri tenses again, but they don’t have any words for how they’re feeling about any of this.

“Miri. I saw that happen,” Jae offers. “You’ve so stressed. Listen. We’re okay. We’re at home.”

“Right. Tea. Books. Cats. Dogs. Quiet.”

“Exactly. You’re all right. Do you want to tell me what it is?”

“I think you’d laugh.”

Jae sighs. “All right. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*~*~*

Jae is worried about Miri. They have a quiet life, and most of the time Miri seems to give all the signs that is exactly what they want. The animals seem peaceful and know they’re in a loving home where they’re taken care of to the best of Jae’s and Miri’s combined abilities, and they do a lot to make their home a sanctuary away from the stresses of the rest of life. They have to. Sometimes even that is a matter of survival.

Jae has been carrying the ring around in their pocket for three weeks now whenever they know they’re going to be close enough to Miri that it might be the right time. But Miri’s anxiety seems through the roof no matter how quiet it is. Something is on their mind. Something big enough that it makes any time Jae has with them feel like the wrong time to make it about Jae and what they would like from Miri.

Maybe all of this is wrong. Jae is trying not to get overly anxious about it. That would only make them two anxious non-binary trash fires and Jae’s not interested in going backwards if they can help it.

Jae sighs. They turn to Miri and offer, “What about the dog park this Saturday? Want to go?” Jae thinks of Sadie, Gizmo and Horace bounding for the door to get ready to leave and jumping around with redoubled excitement out on the green, green grass. They all probably just need some playtime with the dogs, somewhere where the dogs can be with reckless abandon.

“The dog park! Of course! I- I- I mean-- Let’s do it!”

Jae grins. “Okay, then. Let’s.”

By Saturday Miri seems excited and peaceful, like the night of that kiss that had reminded Jae of exactly why they were dead set on asking Miri to marry them. 

The dogs are just as excited as Jae thought they would be, and Jae’s keenly aware anything they do in this moment could be taken for a weird stereotype by anyone else in the park who happens to watch them as they stick their hand in their pocket. “Miri. Hey.”

“Jae?”

“I know this just means we’re two dorks in love, but I’ve been trying to figure out when you could relax enough for--” The little black box comes out of Jae’s pocket, still covered a bit by their hand. “I know you haven’t been feeling well, and I’ll always do better, love, especially if you want-- Jae presents the ring. “Will you marry me?”

Miri looks down and starts to laugh, tears surfacing in their eyes. “Jae!”

“What?” Jae asks, blushing again.

Miri produces a second black box containing the ring they chose from their own pocket and opens it.

The two rings are identical.

“Will you marry _me_?”

“Yes!” Jae says, their voice cracking just slightly in excitement. “Yes! Oh, hell, yes!”

“Me too! It’s a yes from me too!” Miri says, and then they let themselves be taken over by the excitement, repeating their yeses over and over.

Their next kiss is even better than the one from the other night. Jae wants to bottle it as they think, “This is the person I am going to marry.” Jae touches them, and they both shiver. Jae lights up inside as Miri leans against their chest. In this moment, all is well in the world.


End file.
